


Beyond appearances

by Kahishiki



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Angst, M/M, Multi, Paranormal, Romance, They're mentions of ghost, This is ROADRAT, This is romance, but they're mention of highschool, nobody cares about the tag, paranormal universe, this is not highshcool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahishiki/pseuds/Kahishiki
Summary: Jamison Fawkes, amateur ghost tracker, witnesses a paranormal phenomenon. Deciding to find the reason, he surrounds himself with other amateurs, forming a group. Together, they are going to live a paranormal experiment which will change their lives forever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hope it’s all good, this is my first very attempt for a full fanfiction in English.  
> A really big, giant thanks to [BlazePyron](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazePyron/pseuds/BlazePyron), who's just adorable and so much nice, to have beta read what's yer gonna read!

 

It was raining. It was a dark day, with the sky not seeming to want to allow the smallest shaft of light to pass. Everything seemed gray and dead. The sound of water dripping against windows and the ground was the only noise, which the empty streets repeated in a sad and stabbing echo.

The silent melody found its echo in the raspy breathing of the only living shape, walking at a fast pace along the pavement, keeping a low profile.

A hooded silhouette, dressed in a somber, long leather coat, drenched down to his single boot, walked, limping because of his artificial leg. A light puff of breath visibly escaped from his half-opened lips. His hands held between them the most precious of machines, built by his own care. He arrived in front of the door of a building and rushed into the long corridor once inside. The bare, roughcast walls left an uncomfortable feeling.

He went upstairs, the sound of his metal leg hitting the floor resounding in all the halls of the building. When he arrived on the fourth floor, he rushed into the dark corridor. The lights had stopped working, a few weeks ago, but the owner of the building seemed not to care. Out of his pocket, he took out his bunch of keys and opened the door of his apartment. He entered, sighing, and closed and locked the door behind him.

 He carelessly threw his coat to the ground and rushed towards his table. On it sat a computer, and all his materials. He put what he had in hands on the table, a small orange device, no bigger than a pocket calculator, faded and covered in scratches and marks from top to bottom.

He turned on his computer, connected the device, and opened his recording software. He listened carefully to what the device had previously recorded. He heard his own voice, asking if anybody could hear him, then he stopped speaking. Hearing nothing, his shoulders began to slump. Then he jumped, startled by a noise.  A voice.  He had heard a voice! Believing he was dreaming, he rewound the soundtrack and listened once again. No, he did not dream. He clearly heard a voice answer him. He bit his lower lip, and began to smile. An entity had answered him. He had communicated with a spirit. A spirit had given him an answer! He began gesturing, making small inconsistent mutterings. He saved the sound file on his computer and exited the program.

He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He needed a team. People as passionate as he was, who could help him in the everyday life. Even if it meant accommodating them at his home. He needed people around him. He needed help. The first place to start were the small forums. He connected on an old forum, where he had been going since he was an adolescent. He opened a new subject of discussion, wrote the title of his request, and began to write his announcement. He verified several times, corrected some sentences. When he pressed "submit", he was not able to refrain from having butterflies in the stomach.

He left the forum and went to navigate the net, looking for new information on any locality "haunted" by the inhabitants of the city. In his notebook, he wrote down all the information and found no less than five places. Two houses, a cellar, a park and a disused building. He slumped suddenly. He had not realized, with all the excitement which he had undergone during the day, that his body needed rest.

He quickly ate a sandwich, and went to bed on his sofa, keeping only his T-shirt and his boxer shorts on him. His eyes closed slowly and drifted off to sleep. He was woken by a vibration and realized that his cell phone was under his cheek. He rubbed his eyes and looked his phone. He had received an e-mail. He opened it, and his heart missed a beat.

 

 **From:** _Mrutledge_

 **To:** _KingJamison_

 **Message: «** _I am interested in the announcement.  When can we meet?_ **»**

**Author's Note:**

> And yes! I’ve stopped the story here!  
> I’m not even sorry!  
> Suspense and all!  
> Let me know if you like it!


End file.
